Running
by bookworm2341
Summary: this is a Jared/OC fic. when Jayden and her siblings were driving back home to Nashville when they get into a car crash, and she's the only survivor. when she gets home she finds her mom dead... maybe the crash wasnt a accedent after all. please R
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello everyone. It's me bookworm2341 again. I know that I haven't really been up to date on my other stories but I'm trying to get better at that… I am starting another story. I love it and hopefully you all will like it. Here it is, here is 'Running'**

**Chapter 1**

"Ready, ready, ready, ready, ready to run. What all this talk about… love?"

"Jayden are you packed yet?" My dad yelled through the door; I turned down the radio and replied.

"yeah, just about… What about Katlynne and Nick?" I said sitting down on my bed when he opened the door, he gave me the look and I know exactly what he was going to say.

"Don't worry about them just worry about Jayden." As he always says.

I think it's dumb because he only see's me as his little three year old girl that doesn't like boy's or goes out on dates, or has her period yet. My folks split up about twelve years ago, Nick and I live with our Mom and our step Dad; while Katlynne lives here with Dad and our Step Mom. Right now we are in Georgia and we are heading back to Moms house tomorrow morning all the was in Nashville, Tennessee it would take us at least thirteen hours. ( I know it doesn't take that long but let's just say it does)

My Dad and I haven't really gotten along with each other lately. I don't know why. It's gotten worst over this summer. I came here with bright pink streaks' in my hair and he all but cut it out.

"Dad I think I'm old enough to worry about thing. I know you don't like me being seven-teen but you have to realize this is who I am."

"Jayden your to young to be worrying about anything. You are my little girl.!"

"Yes your little girl that has grown up, and has been taking care of almost everything in the house I live in. I take care of the cooking, cleaning, and getting whatever mom wants ever since Katlynne moved in here with you!"

"Then move in here with me so you don't have to do anything. And you'll get a better education here. You can even be a normal teenager."

Here we go again. This will be the third time for him to ask me to move in with him this visit. Four years ago Nick wanted to move here for a 'better education' and I never wanted to move in the first place but mom wanted us to stay together; so that means I had to move too. After four months of living with our dad Nick and I most definitely hated living here so we moved back. I have never had a say in what I did then. I never wanted to live there.

"You know I won't ever do that."

"why"

"I'm not leaving mom like that, and I can't deal with the fighting with you all the time." I got up from my bed and moved into the bathroom and gathered my makeup, hair supplies, and anything else I had in there and stuffed it in to my bathroom bag and zipped it up.

"well you are always talking back and being a little piece of shit all the time." I walked back into my room and stuffed that bag into my duffel.

"and there is another reason why I wont move here." I said and turn the volume back up and turned away from him. He finally got the idea and left with a slamming of my door.

It was thirty minutes later when I was just about done packing my books and things to do while I was here when Nick and Katlynne were in my door way

"Hey Jayden" Katlynne said and then they both came in my room in my room. Nick sat down in my fold up chair while Katlynne went to my CD player and put in my Kelly Clarkson CD, and 'break away' started playing.

"Hey Katy" I said sitting down on my bed.

"what happened this time?" oh good ol' Nick always getting strait to the point.

"he asked me to move in again."

"Jayden I think it might be a good thing."

"Katlynne how could you say that? I can barley manage a week here with out calling mom wishing that she could come and get me. I'm not you I can't handle living here."

"Yeah Katlynne we cant all be kiss asses like you." Nick said hopping into the conversation.

""what ever I'm not a brown noser."

"Hey!" I raised my voice "let's just dropped this please? Katlynne is your car open?" she nodded. So I grabbed my big duffel and walked out the door of my room to the other side of the house an out to the car. I put it in the trunk; I did the same thing with my smaller duffel and back pack. When I got back to my room both of them were back in there own rooms.

I sat down in my chair only to here my phone go off across the room, so I got up, walk to my dresser and grabbed it, looked up only to see a poster that my friends made me this summer so I wouldn't forget them. It had all there faces and small little sayings from each of them. 'I can't believe I almost forgot it.' I quickly took it down and put it in my purse. I checked my phone and saw that my Troy messaged me.

'_can you come out?'_ I smiled. He lives next door. We have been friends for like ever.

'_sure, just let me get some shoes on.' _I sent back

'_k'_

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my flip flops.

I locked my door and turned off my light, I walked over to my window and opened it slowly just to make sure it doesn't squeak. My window faces the front of the house. I would always sneak out to meet Troy or him and his brother. I my father ever found out about this I would be grounded for life.

I slipped my feet out first, and then the rest of my body. I walked to the side of the house where we always meet.

"Troy?" I whispered stepping closer to the back gate

"Hey Jayden." I heard him whispered coming out of the shadows of his house.

**I know it's short but I hope you like it… I know it's kinda boring it will be for a little bit but it get's better I promise. Hang in there. Please review?**

**Bookworm2341**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's/girls thanks for reviewing. I hope that this story will pick up soon I'm not really sure when it will but here is another chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

_**last time**_

"_**Hey Jaden." I heard Troy say coming out of the shadows of his house."**_

We walked over to the huge oak tree that's in his back yard in silence, we climbed up till we were at the spot where the branches split where we could sit and be comfortable. We hardly ever talk about me leaving, or anything that is upsetting; we try and forget things like that.

"so… your leaving in the morning?" well I did say hardly didn't I?

"yeah… we are. I have to wake up at like seven in the morning."

"oh." He said. "how late can you stay out?"

"Well it's midnight now so I'm guessing… three maybe four? Just so I can get _some_ sleep." I laughed lightly.

He chuckled "yeah I guess you would need some." I relaxed against the bark and sighed. "I don't want you to leave."

"I know, but I have to go home, I'll be back in the winter though."

"true"

We talked about school and what we are going to do for the rest of the summer; until the sun started creeping up.

"I'm guessing it's a little bit later than three or four." Troy said laughing.

"A little?" I checked my phone it was almost six-thirty. "okay well I'll only have thirty minutes to sleep… fun."

He chuckled again. "Yeah sorry 'bout that."

"I don't mind. I wanted to be here so it's my fault. Well I have to go now." I said and started to climb down the tree and he followed. Once we were down we stretched, we hugged for a little bit then he helped me climb back into my room.

I looked back out the window and Troy was still there so I waved and said. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yeah…" he said and blew out a huge breath and waved, he then he went back into his own window. I closed mine then the blinds. Put my P.J's on and tried to sleep. But it didn't come. I couldn't get any. I had a very bad feeling about leaving today.

"hey Jayden are you ready for this?" Katlynne asked coming into my room.

"yeah." I said without emotion.

"what's wrong now?"

"I don't think we should leave today. I have a bad feeling about this to be driving." I shrugged

"Jayden your over reacting. How many times have we drove this thing?"

"A lot."

"Exactly. So don't worry."

"Okay, now leave so I can get dressed so we can travel."

She laughed "Alright… oh… How's Troy?"

"ugh!" I said and threw a pillow at her. She laughed and walked out the door. I changed and put my clothes in my messenger bag. I grabbed my hoodie, bag, and headed towards the kitchen for a bowl of Capitan Crunch. I grabbed a pop tart and put it in my bag for later. I was ready to go and so were Nick and Katlynne.

We said goodbye to Dad and Jen

"Katlynne turned on the radio and 'Kissing You' came on by Miranda Cosgrove

"sparks fly, it's like electricity." We started singing.

"I might die! When I forget how to breath!" We were laughing now.

We drove for hours listening to music and teasing each other. We stopped around twelve-thirty, one, for some food. We exited and just as we were just about to stop at fire house subs, when Katlynne saw a mall, and there goes our after noon. We walked in together but ended up on opposite sides of the mall. Her in the cloths, Nick in the game store, and me in Hot Topic and the Book store.

I went to Hot topic first because I could spend hours in the book store.

"Hey." A guy nodded to me.

I went strait to the back of the store for the hair products. They had all kinds of hair instinctions. Lime green, glittery, hot pink, electric blue, candy apple red, bright purple, teal, neon orange and more. I was in heaven.

"Yo! Can you help me?" I called out.

"sure, what can I help you with?"

"I can't decide and I'm on a budget, witch one should I get?"

He picked up the electric blue and the teal, held them up to my head. "I like these two. And they are on sale buy one get one free."

"okay cool I'll take them then." I paid for them, went to the nearest bathroom and put them in. I walked over to the book store and looked for then teen section then just wondered up and down the isle until I found a book, I found a book then sat down and started reading.

**I know it's really short sorry.**

**Bookworm2341**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's/girl's so about the short chapters. I'm not really feeling well right now so this might be another short one. Sorry.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Last time**_

"_**okay cool, I'll take them then." I paid for them, went to the nearest bathroom and put them in. I walked over to the book store and looked for then teen section then just wondered up and down the isle until I found a book, I found a book then sat down and started reading.**_

I only stopped because Nick and Katlynne were standing in front of me, I looked up and smiled.

"good book?" Nick asked

"Aren't they all?"

"come on we have to go it's six-thirty and we still have for hours to drive." Katlynne said pulling me up.

"okay, okay let me buy this book and the next one then we can leave." They both nodded their heads and followed me down the isle I grabbed the second book of the "Vampire Academy" series.

When we got to the check out I also grabbed a book light because it was going to be dark very soon. This is also another reason why I was on a budget at hot topic… because I knew I was going to spend a lot of money here. We were finally about to exit onto the interstate we stopped for gas. I got out and bought two monsters and a rock star so we could all stay up and keep the driver awake. Katlynne and I shared one of the monsters.

Nick had just fallen asleep in the back and I had been reading my new book. Katlynne just popped in a book on CD in.

"what is this?" I asked

"Night World… it's a really good book." She said; so I stopped reading, marked my place and listened. I was just about to dose off when all of a sudden I herd screeching of tires and screaming, then everything went blank.

When I woke up and opened my eye's I saw white. 'oh my god I'm dead!' I thought 'mom is going to die if I die. I heard some beeping noise that was really annoying me. I looked around the room and noticed that I wasn't dead. I was in a hospital room with a heart monitor next to me beeping away. I looked around for the call button and once I found it I pressed it. 'what happened to Katlynne? Nick? Where are they?' I kept thinking to myself.

"miss… miss… please calm down… please…everything is going to be okay your fine…" I nurse said coming into my room.

"Where is Katlynne and Nick? Are they okay? What happened to them? To us? Where are they? I need to see them!" I said and the nurse saw trying to stick something in me, so of coarse I was struggling.

"Nurse!" A voice from the door yelled. "what are you doing to her?"

The nurses eye's got huge. "I… she… she was freaking out sir… I was trying to give her something to relax her."

"We have been waiting days for her to wake up and you were going to give her something to go back to sleep?"

"Sorry Dr. Simon" she said and then backed away from me.

"Miss what is your name? Do you remember anything?"

"Jayden. Jayden Steams. I remember everything except how I ended up here; where are my brother and sister? Are they okay?" my voice cracked.

'Please don't let anything have happened to them' I wished

Dr. Simon looked at me and then down to his feet. 'Oh no, please no!' He looked back up to me. "Jayden… your car was hit by a pickup on the driver's side… It killed your brother and sister immediately." He looked down to the floor again. Tears were forming in my eye's about to spill over. "The paramedics thought you were all dead, but when they got you onto the gurney and checked for a pulse they found one in you but you weren't breathing so they started to get you breathing and over to this hospital as soon as they could."

"Oh God" I whispered and leaned my head back and just let the tears fall. I couldn't take anymore so I just stopped listening.

"When can I go home?" I interrupted him.

"Uh, um… I'd like to keep you over night again. Just to make everything is going okay inside you. Then you can leave in the morning."

I nodded. "Can I call my parents?"

"Um.. Sure let me get you a phone then… yeah." He said and then he left.

Another nurse came in and placed a phone on the side cart so I could roll it closer to me, and then she left. I started to dial my dad's number. I don't know what I was going to tell him.

His phone rang and rang until someone picked it up. "Hello"

"um… who is this?"

"who is this?" he replied

"I'm the daughter of the persons phone your using"

"I'm Detective Morris."

"why do you have my dad's phone?"

"I'm working on his case."

My voice became shaky "w-w- what? W-w-what d-do you m-mean?"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Your father and step mother were found this morning."

I was crying again. "Please! Please don't tell me what I think your telling me!" I said. "please don't tell me their gone?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry; but yes your neighbor's found them this morning. There was a gas leak. They died peacefully in their sleep."

I was now full out bawling. I hung up and dialed my mom's cell. But she didn't answer. She must be at work. So I just left her a message. "Hey mom, it's Jayden. Um I'm going to call you back but please don't worry. I'm fine… Katlynne and Nick and I were in an accident, and um they didn't make it." My voice cracked again from all the crying that I have been doing. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming home tomorrow. Once I'm allowed to leave the hospital. I love you and I'll call you later… bye."

_**~a few hours later~**_

Dr. Simon came in one more time before he left for the night. He told me that it was seven o'clock and that he will be checking up on me first thing in the morning when he comes back, and that I'll be discharged at that time too. When he left I turned on the T.V. and tried to get some sleep.

For the first time in a while sleep came easy for me. When I woke up the sun was shining through the window; I was already unhooked from everything, and my cloths were on the end of the bed on my feet.

The first thing I did was use the bathroom. When I was washing my hair I looked in the mirror and saw that I had bruises on my face and then I looked at my chest and there was a bruise from where the seatbelt was. I had cuts all over my arms from I'm guessing the windows in the car. I walked back into the room and grabbed my clothes and walked back into the bathroom and changed from the gown to my jeans and a t-shirt. The cuts were very visible on my arms.

When I came back out Dr. Simons was leaning against my bed side with his clip board in hand.

"Well I see your feeling better. I just wanted to check in on you, and you need to sign some things… oh and we were able to get a few clothes together from you bags the rest of your stuff was ruined in the crash and was either a) stained or b)it was ran over and had tire marks on them." He said and handed me a backpack.

"can I ask you something?" I asked. H gestured for me to continue. "where exactly am I? What state am I in?"

**Again sorry it's so short. Please review?**

**Bookworm2341**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Y'all sorry I haven't updated… I've been having boyfriend trouble… and Family trouble… and my cat is have problems but we are taking him to the vet later today. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! hope y'all will have a GREAT 2011.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Last time**_

"_**can I ask you something?" I asked. H gestured for me to continue. "where exactly am I? What state am I in?"**_

His eye's grew wide. "You are an hour away from Nashville."

"Really? I thought we were further away than that."

"what was that?" he asked. 'oops' I thought

"oh nothing." I said that then he looked over the papers in front oh him again. "um can I sign and leave please?" he nodded and handed me the papers. I signed them then turned to leave, but then I remembered my brother and sisters. "what's going to happen to my siblings?" I asked.

"would you like their belongings? They have already buried in the cemetery near here." I didn't even get to say goodbye? So I nodded my head. "I'll go get them." He said and left the room. He came back a few minutes later with two brown paper bags and a small duffle bag. "This is all that's left of all of your clothes from everything. It may contain some of your brothers clothing in it." I nodded and he left me alone.

I emptied their bag's onto the bed. The first thing I saw was my brothers things. It looks like they washed their clothes first before they put them into the bag's even though I just got dressed I went back into the bathroom and changed into my brothers shirt… I always loved his shirts.

I went back into the room and looked over my sisters belongings. I saw her necklace that dad gave her for graduating collage and the bracelet that mom got her for her birthday. And her ape pullover hoodie. I also saw Nicks wolf necklace in with Katlynne's stuff. He always wore it, when he would babysit with me and he was playing with them he would let me wear it… I pulled it over my head. 'I just want to go home now' I thought. So I packed their stuff back into the bags and left.

"oh miss Stam's your stuff from the crash… the stuff that wouldn't fit into that small bag you have there, will be sent to your house."

I nodded and said "thank you." Then walked down the hall and outside walking away from the last place I'll ever want to be again.

When I got outside I kept walking clinging to the bags. When I got far enough away I was on the sidewalk being passed by cars, taxi's, trucks, and bus's.

I raised my arm to flag a taxi down. Three stopped one in each lane… 'guy's I'm betting' I thought. I got into the taxi closes to me.

"where to?"

"Nashville and I don't want to hear about it." I said and buckled up. I spent most of my ride lost in my thoughts. When we were almost to my house the cabbie asked me where to go so I just kept giving directions like take a left or take a right here.

We pulled up to the house, I paid and got out. I got my key's out and walked into the back… we always use it for family. Using the front door is just to… I don't know casual? Well what ever. I saw that the Van and Chucks work truck still here.

'why didn't they go to work?' I thought. I walked in to the phone ringing. I answered it as I passed the cord free.

"hello Temp's residence?"

"Hi is Chuck there?"

"um… I'm not sure… I just walked in… who is calling?"

"Ron… his boss." I walked pass Nicks room because that's where Chuck would be… but he wasn't. It was hard to keep looking in the room so I hurried passed it.

"okay… um let me see if I can find him." I said and walked to the bathrooms just incase he was in their. I held a hand over the receiver. "Chuck? Chuck are you home?" I called out but got no reply. "why didn't you call him on his cell?" I asked

"I did… I've been trying to get a hold of him since early this morning."

"oh" I said and continued my search

The last place I looked is where I know I'll find mom… working on her new blog or something like that. I headed up the stairs. Their bedroom door was cracked open. I opened it a little bit more and saw two shapes in the bed. 'weird… why are they still sleeping?' I thought. 'even if it was a weekend Chuck would be up at eight.' I looked at the clock and it said 1:30 PM.

I went to his side of the bed. "Chuck?" I said shaking him. "Chuck your boss is on the phone." I pushed him over and the next thing I know I hear a blood curdling scream. And it was my own. I dropped the phone and covered my mouth, my legs gave out and I was crying.

There in the bed laid Chuck with his neck slit and his eye's and mouth open next to my mother.

"_hello? Hello? Are you still there?" _ I heard Ron call out… but I couldn't answer… all I could do is cry.

I don't know how long I sat there but the next thing I know there was a man next to me. "are you okay? What's your name?" he kept asking. But I was frozen. He picked me up and carried me down stairs and onto the couch. "I'm Ron… remember we were talking on the phone?" I nodded. "I need to go look at your parents… do you think you can call the police?" I asked and handed me a phone but didn't wait for me to respond before he turned around and walked back up the stairs.

Still with tears running down my face I picked up the phone and dialed 911. I tried a few time… my hands were to shaking to bad they kept pressing the wrong buttons. When I finally got it I could hardly speak.

"Hello 911 state your emergency."

"p-p- please help"

"what's your emergency?"

"M-m-my dad… h-he… he's… he's" and that's all I could get out.

"stay calm I am sending help right now, would you like me to stay on the line with you while help is on the way?"

I couldn't answer so I just hung up and walked towards the bathroom, and to the toilet, and threw up all the stuff in my stomach. I leaned up against the tub. It was about fifteen minutes before I heard sirens.

"Umm… what's your name kid?" I forgot that Ron was here.

"Jayden." I whispered.

"Okay Jayden I just let the fire men in." he said then left again.

"Clear… Clear… Clear." I heard people calling out.

There were more callings of clears. Then I'm guessing that they found Mom and Chuck. "hey we got something, keep checking the house for the girl." Someone yelled "and get two gurneys up here!"

I closed my eye's and leaned against the tub again.

"found her!" someone said and came over to me. I opened my eye's. "shit" I heard him mutter. "okay she's alive." He came closer. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Who did this?"

"I-i-I'm fine, I just, I just got here." I said. " m-my parents"

"come on, come outside, fresh air will do you some good." He helped me up and out the door, a paramedic came up to me.

"I'm fine. I just got here this morning." But that didn't stop them from checking on me. When I was 'clear' they left me alone just in time for me to watch them stroll out the gurneys out with white cloths over them.

I couldn't bare anymore and started bawling. I sank to the sidewalk.

"Miss… is there anyone you can stay with?"

I looked up "No." I choked out. "all my family is DEAD now!" I pulled my knee's up to my chest and started to rock back and forth.

"is there anywhere that we can send you so we know where you are?"

"the only person I think is alive would be my grandma." Why must this be happening to me? I have to go to LA?

"where does she live?"

'your not safe there' my mind kept telling me. 'everyone is gone.'

"Cal-…" I stopped myself. "Washington… State." For the first time in my life I was going with my gut.

**Oh my gosh I'm so happy about this… it's a long…er chapter. Have a great New Year everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

Running Chapter 5 1-5-2011

_**Last time**_

"_**The only person I think is alive would be my grandma." Why must this be happening to me? I have to go to LA? **_

"_**Where does she live?"**_

'_**You're not safe there' my mind kept telling me. 'Everyone is gone.'**_

"_**Cal-…" I stopped myself. "Washington… State." For the first time in my life I was going with my gut.**_

"Okay where in Washington does your grandma live?"

"Somewhere near Seattle."

"Okay we'll get you a ticket and you're going there so you can be safe. Okay?"

I nodded my head yes. "Can I get some clothes together?" he nodded and I went in. I am now glad that I have so many duffel bags and backpacks. I packed the rest of my things that I had also the stuff from the hospital. I went to Nick's room and grabbed a few of his shirts, swim trunks, and hoodies and put them into my backpack; all the money that I could find… even Nicks stash. Nick thankfully forgot his IPod here so I grabbed that and his laptop… Dad wouldn't let him bring it again, and I don't own one so… yeah."

"Your plane leaves in thirty minutes. So if you have everything together we better get a move on it." The same guy from down stairs said.

"Yeah I'm almost done just gotta grab something from the office." I said and walked into the room next to my parents and headed towards the filing cabinets. I went to the second one and the third door there, there was three envelopes in it that I knew held a hundred and forty dollars each. So I grabbed them and put them into my backpack as well. I grabbed my duffel, backpack, and computer bag and went back down stairs and found the police officer at the front door waiting for me. "Okay I'm ready."

"Okay… I'm Detective Marx by the way." The guy said and grabbed my duffel from my hands but I kept my computer bag and started walking towards a curser and put them in the back seat.

"I'm Jayden." I said simply and then Detective Marx then opened the passenger side door for me. "thanks." I said, slid in and buckled up.

The ride to the airport was done in silence. Marx tried to talk to me but I didn't respond to him. We parked in a garage; Marx helped me again with my bags. I don't know why because all I had was my duffel, backpack, and computer bag but you don't hear me complaining about having to carry the heavy duffel. Yeah I knew it was heavy but he's not complaining so I'm not going to say anything.

Marx went to the counter to get my ticket information since I didn't know anything about what I need… or where I'm going.

"Alright so your duffel is on the plane because you get two carry on bags. Your plane is leaving at Gate G4 and it leaves in fifteen minutes, so you have to hurry if you want to make it. I'll get you passed security so you wont have to take everything off and back on and you miss your flight but then your on your own okay?"

"okay." I said and we started making our way pass everyone in line. Once we were far enough away Marx turned me to look at him.

"Okay you need to go three Gates over but this is where I leave you." He said and handed me all my flight information and ticket.

"Thank you." I said, he nodded and left. I turned around and started to walk to my Gate. Once there I noticed I was the last person to get on the plane. I handed them my ticket and they helped me to my seat. _First Class._ Wow when the police hooks you up they hook you up good. Once I got my bags in the over head I sat down and buckled up. Before we were even off the ground I was asleep.

"Miss… Miss, it's time to get off the plane." I felt a hand on my arm.

"What?" I asked

"It's time to get off." I looked around and saw that everyone else was gone.

"Okay… thank you." I said, got up stretched and got my bags out of the over head. I walked off the plane and looked around for baggage claim but I didn't see anything, so I just started walking anyway. After five minutes of walking and still nothing, I found a security dude. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" he was old and looked sweet

"Hi I'm a little lost… do you know where baggage claim is?"

"Oh you were almost there its right down this hall way and to the right." He said and pointed down I hall that I would never have thought to go down. But I wasn't the only one going that way so I felt save.

"Thank you… Have a great day." I said and turned away and started walking away

"I will now." I heard him mutter.

I found my bag on the belt as soon as I got there, seeing as that it was the last bag on the belt. Everything around me when I got out side was all foreign to me, I mean I knew everything it's just a big city that I've never been in before so yeah. I saw a few cab's lined up against the side walk so I walked up and got in to one with someone is the drivers seat.

"Where to?" she asked me.

"Towards the ocean." I told her

"but that's two hours from here." She complained

I pulled out one of the envelopes and handed it to her. "That enough?"

She opened it and looked inside. Once she was satisfied she but the car into gear and we were off. I leaned against my bags and I started to doze off again.

_~dream~_

_I was in a forest that was completely covered in green. I looked to my left and saw a cliff with the ocean below it. Then I looked to my right and saw bright ruby red eye's coming closer and closer. I was going to look in front of me to see if I could run but before I could-_

_~End Dream~_

"Yo wake up we're here!" The cabbie said. Waking me up from my dream.

"Where?"

"First beach, La Push. This is where you wanted to go isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah this is perfect. Thanks." I said and got out and started walking away with my bags in tow behind me.

"Hey! You over paid by seventy-five dollars." She called to me.

"oh." I said and walked back. "Thank you." She handed me the money then drove off. I looked over to where people were heading and it was a perfect. 'wow' I thought 'it looks so beautiful here. No just where am I going to sleep?' I guess I didn't think of that.

I saw some woods I to the side. 'Maybe I can put my bags there right now then come back later and find a place to stay.'

When my bags were hidden I grabbed Nicks IPod and a book then headed down to the sand. It was warm and it felt nice. I still had Nicks shirt on it probably looked bad on me but I don't care.

I walked over to a picnic table and turned on Nicks IPod. The first thing I saw was that it was in Picture mode. The first thing I saw was my mom with her hair down and flowing in the breeze and a smile on her face.

Me and my mom look so much alike. She gave me her think brown hair, hazel eye's and her hands; the rest of me I get from my dad, lips, nose, eyebrows… witch surprisingly I never have to pluck to keep in order. Katlynne was always jealous of that… she had mom's eyebrows.

I move to the next picture and it was… it was of me! A very nice picture of me. The next picture was of Chuck, mom and I at the zoo… this was years ago before they even got married… to I was five they were posing for like a couple shot but then I was in-between them. It was my favorite picture I've ever taken.

My nose started to run and tears started to sting my eyes. If only I was that age again, then I wouldn't be here and I would know what to do differently.

"are you okay?" I heard someone ask.

**Hey guy's here's another chapter for y'all to read. Please review.**

**Bookworm2341**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. So I'm writing and posting this chapter now because I really miss writing and because I just finished my school and packing because I'm going to Florida for the next two and a half weeks oh and my internet is down. I still miss Tommy but I need to keep writing, even though he's not here with me for me to type this I'm gonna write this chapter and I'll see how I feel when I'm done.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Last time**_

_**My nose started to run and tears started to sting my eyes. If only I was that age again, then I wouldn't be here and I would know what to do differently.**_

"_**are you okay?" I heard someone ask.**_

I gasped and turned to face them. It was a girl with short dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a Beatles t-shirt and black baggy jeans with chains all over them and green and black ankle converses. Her makeup wasn't heavy like a Goth but it wasn't too thin that it looked like she had nothing on but just right for her. She stood about 5'10 5'11 with a slightly tanned body.

"Yeah." I said whipping my eye's "Yeah I'm fine… thanks though."

"It doesn't look like your okay." She said and slid into the seat next to me. "Are you new here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just got here." I started to feel some heat of the sun so I grabbed the sleeves of Nicks shirt rolled them up and pulled the extra fabric behind my back and used my rubber band to hold it in place.

She gasped. "What happened to your arm's?"

I looked down and saw deep and light scratches all over them. '_why didn't I see those earlier?' _ I probably did but was to out of it to see them. "Oh… I um, I was in a accident."

"oh… I'm Aimee by the way. I live here on the Reservation." She held out her hand.

"Jayden" I shook her hand and then dropped it. "and Reservation?"

"Yeah, La Push is an Indian reservation… didn't you know that?"

I shook my head no. "No… like I just said; I just got here."

"Hey baby… who is this?" a guy… a BIG guy asked standing right behind her.

"Oh Paul! This is Jayden. She just moved here from…" she trailed off and looked at me.

"Nashville… Tennessee."

"cool! Well this is Paul my boyfriend." I looked him up and down and even though Aimee was "tall" he was taller then her maybe 6'5 6'6. He was wearing black and red board shorts and a black wife better, on his feet were flip flops.

"I thought some where around there with that accent and all." He said.

"What accent?"

"you know the. 'what accent?' thing." He tried but failed miserably to do a country accent.

"Oh… sometime I forget that I have an accent… I've been in the south most of my life and when I visit my dad..." I trailed off. The last things that me and my dad did together I was a bitch the whole time. My eye's started to sting.

"Hey what happened to your arms?" Paul interrupted my thoughts only to replace thoughts from my dad to my siblings.

"PAUL!" I heard Aimee scream.

"No, it's fine. I was in an accident on my way home from Maryland."

"What are you doing here then?" he asked and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Um… I-I-I uh." '_Crap! Didn't think about that question'_ I thought to myself. "I can't talk about it." I said and wiped my eyes. "I have to go." I said then grabbed my book and Nicks IPod and walked away.

"Now look what you did Paul!" Aimee screamed at him as I walked away.

I didn't know where I was going but I kept walking anyway I'll find my way back later.

I was walking along the beach for a while then I saw and opening in the forest so I started walking towards them. I found my way into the forest and just kept walking. When I was about to turn around I started hearing waves crashing so I kept walking just to see what was there and about thirty paces I found a opening that's about twenty feet by twenty feet, and at one edge of the opening was a cliff. I walked over towards the edge and looked down.

It was about a thirty to forty foot drop. I backed away for a minute because all my breath left me when I saw the rocks down at the bottom. I looked around the opening and it wasn't overly plain it had a few wild flowers blooming at the edge of the forest and a few here and there all over but it's not completely covered in flowers. It was just perfect.

'_I think I just found my new home for the next few…weeks? Months? How long am I going to stay here?' _I sat down at the cliffs edge. "What am I going to do?" I asked out loud. "Where am I going to go?" I thought out loud for a while. I checked Nicks IPod for the time it said 2:26 witch is really 4:26 here. "I guess I should really go and get my stuff before the sun goes down.

I got up looked around again at the… meadow and then started walking back towards civilization. It took less time to get back then it did to get to the meadow. I guess it's because I was walking up hill and didn't know where I was going.

When I got to the edge of the forest I started walking on the beach towards where my stuff was. I walked pass the on goers sitting on the sand and some guy's playing football, and people playing volley ball. Man do I miss playing volley ball I was the best sever on my team.

"Hey watch out!" some one yelled. I turned around just in time to see a ball heading my way. Right before it was about to hit me I caught it. Thankfully Nick and his buddy's taught me how to play. Every time they were playing around in the yard they made me play with them.

I looked over towards the guy's and then through it back to them and continued walking down the beach.

"HO-HO-HO HOLD UP!" someone yelled, but I kept walking. That's when I heard someone come running behind me. "How'd you learn to throw like that?" the guy asked now beside me.

"My brother." I said plainly and kept walking.

"Will you stop for a moment?" He asked.

I stopped and turned towards him. He was _TALL_ I think even taller then that Paul dude. He was only wearing board shorts that were black with green flames on them and was covered in sand. "What?" I asked.

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah… I am… why do you want to know?"

"No reason… I'm Jake bytheway."

"Oh? Are you related to John?"

"What?" he asked

"You know the comic motivational speaker the best selling author… John Bytheway. I love him."

"Oh… um…"

"Did you need something?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him."

"Umm…"

"Hey… Jake man what are you doing? You know I bet Amanda wouldn't like to talking to…" someone else came over but stopped talking when they looked at me.

"Jayden." I said filling in the blank for him but he didn't say anything else just stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"oh shit." I heard Jake mutter under his breath. I looked at him funny then looked back at the guy that was staring at me.

"is your friend okay Jake?" I asked him.

Jake elbowed the guy. "yeah he's fine… aren't you Jared?"

The guy… Jared shook his head. "Uh… yeah… I'm fine." He said still looking at me. "you're really pretty." He said.

I looked over my shoulder but didn't see anyone. "Thanks." I said. "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"yeah is your brother a pro football player like Derrick Morgan ?"

"What?" weird question

"It's just I've never seen anyone but pro's and us guy's throw a football that far."

"oh… No he's not a pro football or Derrick Morgan... but Derrick Morgan is… was my brother's favorite player for the Tennessee Titans."

"Was?" Jake asked

"Hey I have to go… bye." I said and walked away.

"Wait you have to go?" I heard Jared ask

'_yeah away from you' _I thought in my head.

I turned around "yeah… anything else?"

"No. I just wanted to know the name of the girl that looks like you do know how throw a football… and now I know." Jake said

"Okay… bye." I said again and turned back around and started walking towards my stuff again.

When I got to the wooded area that held my bags, I put my book into my messenger bag then pulled it over my head and grabbed my backpack and grabbed my duffel last; then went looking for a place to eat. I didn't want to go back to the beach just yet because I don't want to run into the guy's again. I walked for about five minutes until I came up to a diner with a sign above the door that said SUE'S.

I opened the door a bell went off, I walked over to the farthest booth from the door I put my bag's on one side of the booth but kept my messenger bag with me, then I slid into the other side. I pulled out my book and started reading waiting for someone to take my order.

"Hello my name is Sue can I get you something to drink?"

"Umm… what do you have?" I asked shyly

"Coke product's" she said sweetly and motherly

"Do you have Dr. Pepper?"

"We have Mr. Pibb."

"Even better. Um can I get a glass of that please?"

"Sure thing."

"Um can I also get a chocolate shake please?"

she turned towards me and nodded softly "sure sweetie." She said softly. "I'll be right back with that." She said and slid a menu softly towards me.

"thank you." I said and she walked away.

I opened the menu and looked and the first thing I saw was perfect an All American Burger.

"There you go sweetheart." She said and set down my drink and shake. " Have you decided what you wanted to order?" she again asked softly, just like any mother. I wonder if she is a mother.

"um can I get an All American Burger with fry's please?" I said still looking at her.

"sure thing hun, I'll get that order right in for ya. Is there anything else I can get you?"

I looked down at the table figuring that I was staring at her to much and shook my head no. she walked away after that.

I pulled out Nicks IPod and quickly changed it to music so I wouldn't get sucked into the pictures again. The first song that came on was Hello by Evanescence but I had to change that quickly but the next song was worse, 'You'll be in my heart.' By Phil Collins so I quickly changed it again this time 'Firefly's' by Owl City. Cam on and I left it there.

I took a sip of my drink then grabbed my 'House of Night' book and started reading again from where I left off. I don't know how long I was sitting there but it was long enough for my food to cook and get to my table.

"Here you go sweetheart. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, I'm good, thank you Sue." I said and she walked away. The first thing I did was grab a fry and dip it into my chocolate shake. I moaned when it hit my tongue. '_How long has it been since I last eaten?' _I thought as I dipped another fry into the shake. 'Yellowcard: Ocean Avenue' just started in my ears as I took a bit of my burger.

I was just finishing my food when I heard the bell to the diner door and out of the corner of my eye I saw someone slid into the other side of the table where my book bag and duffel bag were. I looked up and saw a boy from the beach earlier.

"yo… Jayden right?" I nodded. "Jared… remember?"

'_oh yeah… they guy that called my pretty.'_ I thought.

"Yeah I remember… why are you here?"

"we all got hungry so we came here to get a few burgers."

"No. _Here!_ Right across from me."

"Oh." He started to scratch his head. "you looked lonely sitting here all… alone." He finished lamely

I snorted. "wow… How can I put thin in a way that you'll under stand…Me…Not…Interested…I can't deal with anything or anyone but myself right now. Sorry." He didn't leave. "you can go now." But he just sat there. "fine." I said and grabbed my messenger bag, food, book, and IPod and moved to a different booth. _'I'll go back for my other bag's when he leaves.' _I thought to myself.

He didn't move for a while but finally he got up and walked over to his friends booths.

I finished my shake and soda put two twenty's down on the table put my book into the bag then walked back to my original booth grabbed my book bag and duffel and walked out of the diner. Since the guy's were in the diner I took it upon myself to get back to the clearing in the woods.

I found the clearing easier this time then last time. I dropped off my bags and opened my back pack, got out my blanket that I was sure to pack because my grandma made it for me, and also the one my great, great grandma made for my family years ago. I was ready for night to come. I grabbed my phone out of my messenger bag.

It was now 7:45 and I fell asleep with my head against my duffel bag and my great, great grandmas blanket pulled up to my chest. I dozed off. I woke up freezing cold and shivering. How could it be this cold when it felt amazingly warm earlier. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 2:19am.

'_How am I going to get through the night like this. I'm cold all I have is my blankets, and I have nowhere else to sleep. I don't want to get a hotel room because that will just get rid of my money faster.' _I shivered even more. I have to get up and walk but I'm so tired. I have to get my body temperature back to normal.

So I started to get up and tried to walk around but my body was shaking so bad that I couldn't even move that much, I tried to move my arms just to keep my blood pumping so I could warm up even just a little.

I was just so cold I couldn't spot shaking I sank down to the ground against a tree. I passed out after I don't know how long. When I wake up again I'm pressed up against something hot and hard but I don't care because I was finally warm…er. So I went back to sleep.

"do you think she'll be alright?" I heard someone ask.

"I don't know Jared. She could have gotten hypothermia if you hadn't gotten to her when you did. The poor girl. I wonder why she was sleeping out there." a woman said.

"She just moved here yesterday from Tennessee." This time it was a girls voice.

'_Where am I? Why aren't I in the woods?' _I started to move around a little.

"I think she might be waking up now." The woman said.

I opened my eye's to see that I was on a couch. "Where am I?" I asked groggily.

"Your at my house my dear. Do you remember me from yesterday?"

I looked over towards the voice and saw that it was Sue. I nodded my head. "How did I get here?"

"Jared and my son found you in the woods." My eyebrows furrowed. '_what were they doing in the woods?' _ "They found you almost half frozen this morning." She told me.

"What were they doing in the woods?" I asked

"They are the protectors of our land so when they went to check everything out they found you freezing and they brought you back here. Now. What were _you_ doing in the woods?"

'_uh oh.' _I thought.

**Please review? I'm leaving for Florida in about two hours yay. Have a great one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry for the VERY long wait… here is chapter 7**

**Chapter 7**

"_What were _you_ doing in the woods? Sue asked_

'_uh oh.' I thought._

"Um… I was just um… having a camp out."

"Without a tent?" Someone asked

"Yeah… Where I'm from it's not freezing cold out at night."

"Well your not in Kansas anymore." Aimee it think was her name said.

"Tennessee."

"Oh yeah."

"I'm use to camping." I lied. Why am I still here? I should get out of here.

"sure you are…" A kid said coming into the room.

"Seth! Be nice." Sue said then turned to me and said "This is my son Seth." Then went back to scolding him. "Do I have to put you into a class for manners? Because you know I don't have any problem putting you in one."

I looked around and saw everyone was watching Sir and Seth and snickering. I took an opportunity to leave without being noticed but not knowing the house made t a little harder to leave.

"Where are you going?" I heard a low voice ask from behind me.

I turned around and saw Jared before me. "Um… I just needed some air." I lied again and this time I felt a little guilty for doing so to him. Why did it feel wrong?

"I'll come with you then."

"No!... I mean no it's fine, I just want a breath or two don't worry about me." I told him but he didn't let up.

"I don't mind I was going out there anyway." But somehow it felt like he was lying. "come on." He said and walked out the door. What choice did I have but to follow him out.

I stepped out the door to a porch, it looked like it was still early in the day because of how the sun is shining low through the trees. Sue has a flower garden under a window that is really pretty. How she keeps it alive during the cold nights here, I stepped out next to Jared and took a deep breath.

There were a few wicker chairs next to where we were standing so I walked over and sat down. Jared took the one next to me and sighed.

"So what were you really doing out there?" He asked.

I looked over to him and he was looking out to the front of the yard not looking at me.

"I told you… I was camping." My mouth got a weird taste in it. " I didn't know it would get that cold outside at night."

"Uh huh. Where do you live then?" he asked.

"Um I don't live here."

"Then where are you staying?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can drive you back safely."

"You don't have to."

"Oh but I insist."

"It's not necessary." Why wouldn't he let up?

He turned to me. "I'm only going to let you go alone is if you tell me why you were out in the woods without a buddy, It's dangerous to be out in the woods now and you go out and go in them anyway… alone none the less." He started to raise his voice.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?"I yelled back. "You get all up in my face about something that doesn't involve you and if the only way to get away from you is to tell you why I was alone then I'll tell you." I took a deep breath and lowed my voice. "I was alone because I don't have anyone to be with me."

"Family?" He asked in a softer tone. I shook my head. "Friends?" I again shook my head. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want or need your pity. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to grab my things and leave."I said, stood up and walked back into the house. I found my bags in the living room where I was 'sleeping' in.

"Wait!" Man am I ever going to get away from him?

"Please… Just let me leave." I said holding in the tears that are threatening to spill over my cheeks, and this time he let me leave with my bags in hand. I walked out to the door without another interruption and didn't look back.

I had this weird feeling like… I don't know some pull telling me not to leave but I had to. It was still early in the morning about nine or so. I didn't know where I was going or where I could go. I do know I have to get something to eat before I do anything else.

I slung my backpack on and then I threw my duffle and computer over my shoulders and started walking to my left. I don't know what direction it was but I didn't care.

I walked for about two hours and all I saw was trees, trees, and wait for it more trees! I can't believe that there isn't anything around here. It was about another hour that I saw a sign that said "WELCOME TO CANADA" no I'm just kidding it said "WELCOME TO FORKS."

'Forks?' I thought. 'that's a weird name for a town.' But still nothing was around and I was hungry and my stomach is growling. I was tired so I put my bag's down and sat down on the side of the road.

Resting against my bag's I pulled out Nick's IPod and put my bud's in my ears and rested my eye's to bad I can't just pop into a town but that's just me being lazy. After a few songs from Breaking Benjamin and Lady Gaga I got up, picked my bag's up, kept the music playing to keep my motivated to keep moving. I don't know how long it was until I cam to a few stores and the first stoplight I've seen since I've started walking.

I saw a sporting good's store. 'I really need to go in there' I thought but my stomach was still growling so I went into the stop and save store. I grabbed a box of pop tarts, (strawberry with icing) a Sprite and went to the front to pay for it.

Once I was outside I set my things down, I sat down and leaned against the building wall, I opened the box and pulled out a packet and ate the two pop tarts and drank half of the sprite hungrily.

**Please review. bookworm2341**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone so I just got my computer back today so I thought I'd start typing as soon as I could… with my new job I can only update when I can so please be patient with me… I'm a nanny if your wondering.**

_**Last time**_

_**I saw a sporting good's store. 'I really need to go in there' I thought but my stomach was still growling so I went into the stop and save store. I grabbed a box of pop tarts, (strawberry with icing) a Sprite and went to the front to pay for it.**_

_**Once I was outside I set my things down, I sat down and leaned against the building wall, I opened the box and pulled out a packet and ate the two pop tarts and drank half of the sprite hungrily.**_

**Chapter 8**

When I was finished I put all my trash into a near by trash can, put the other pop tarts away in my bag, and hid my bags in the near by woods, and then went into the sporting goods store. When I walked in a bell went off.

"Hey." A guy said he has sandy blonde hair, an orange smock with a black t-shirt on under it, blue jeans and sneakers to finish it all off.

"Hi."

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

"You could say that. I um… I live in La Push."

"What are you doing here then?" He tilted his head.

"I couldn't find a sports store there and my family and friends aren't coming with me."

"Oh… Well I'm Mike." He said and looked me up and down.

"Cool… Where are your tents at?" I asked

He came around the counter came up to me and put a hand on my lower back and said. "Let me show you. They are in the back." I tried to move away from him but he just put his whole arm around me and held on tightly. "Come on now… Play nice and so will I."

That's when I started freaking out and started to struggle to get away.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I said pronouncing every syllable, and trying to stay calm but he still held tightly to me not letting go.

"Now are we are going to have some fun so be quiet and it will be that way."

The bell in the front of the store went off again but Mike didn't turn around to see he just kept pushing me. I did the only thing I knew to do…

I Screamed.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" A lady asked. "Michael what are you doing to this young woman?"

"Um…"

"Please help me." I said and looked at the woman's face she had pale skin and red eye's.

She gasped. "It can't be" she said. "Jayden?"

My eyebrows scrunched. "How do you know me?" I asked.

"How are you alive?" She asked "Thomas checked himself I saw it." She muttered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Michael give her to me please?"

"But we were going to have some fun."

"You can have some fun later. But right now you I need her."

What in the world is going on? Why does she need me?

"Yes Lily." Mike said and pushed me towards the woman… or at least it looked like he pushed me because she was closer then she was a second ago.

"Come with me Jayden." She said and grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the front of the store and out the door.

"Lily, who do you have here?" a man asked as he came closer.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" she said.

The man put he hand under my chin and lifted my head to see my face. "Impossible." He said and gasped. "She was dead… They all were." He looked up to Lily. "What shall we do with her? Kill her?"


End file.
